Users may listen to music, audio books, or watch movies, TV shows, or other media items over a network. Before a user decides whether to select a particular media item for playback, the user may access one or more media item reviews/ratings. In this respect, a particular media item may be associated with one or more reviews/ratings that have been generated by other users. These reviews/ratings may be authored by other users for the purpose of providing explicit feedback about a particular media item. However, it may be the case that a relatively small amount of users provide feedback for a particular media item.